Seducing the Willing
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: You can't seduce the willing. Unconventional Pairing Het. CPi. Sixth in Will's Halloween stories for my beloved Jack and our darling babies, year 2012.


Title: "Seducing the Willing"  
Dedicated To: With infinite love to my wonderous, magical, and always inspirational beloved husband, Jack, with whom I'm blessed to be celebrating our seventh anniversary! And, as always, to our darling children, too!  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: G  
Summary: You can't seduce the willing.  
Warnings: Het  
Word Count: 588  
Date Written: 1 September, 2012  
Series: The sixth of Pirate Turner's Halloween stories for 2012  
Disclaimer: Cole Turner, Piper Halliwell, Charmed, and all other recognizable characters mentioned within are © & TM Spelling Entertainment, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Candlelight danced in their eyes as they gazed lovingly at each other. Then he took his eyes from hers to survey the table and the feast she had created for them. Candles were lit on every available space on which neither food, drinks, nor plates stood except for the center of the table where a glowing jack o'lantern grinned back at him. Cole grinned at it. Only his beloved Piper would think to use a jack o'lantern for a centerpiece.

Then his eyes continued to roam the delicious food that he knew she had spent hours slaving in the hot kitchen to make. The meat was a golden ham covered with pineapple slices. He knew every bite of it would be succulent and make him want more for her hams always did. In truth, all of her foods did, and the sweet potatoes, pumpkin bread and muffins, dressing, sauteed apples, and the Halloween cake she'd created, topped with candy corn and small, honeyed pumpkins, would leave him with the same desire.

He looked back at his love with a twinkle in his devilish eyes and a mischievous grin lighting his handsome face. "I should have known you'd do something like this."

She looked at him in surprise. "Like what?" she asked, like the innocent she somehow managed to remain, despite all the Demons and other horrors she and her sisters had fought mostly alone in the years before he'd come into their lives and with him helping them still in the years they'd been together.

"Why, Miss Piper Halliwell, do you think I wouldn't notice?" he questioned, taking her hand in his and lifting it to his lips. He kissed it gently and held on to her hand though he knew the fire his words were about to ignite. "You're trying to use your magical cooking abilities to seduce me!"

He mouth flew open. Her eyes sparked in anger. She was always beautiful, but somehow, Piper managed to appear even lovelier when she was mad. "Cole Turner - "

He broke into the tirade she was set to give him, his smile growing larger as he did so. "The problem, my dear, is that you can't seduce the willing." He pulled her to him, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her. She had seduced him many years ago without ever trying. Without magic or cooking, she had caused him to fall in love with her. He loved her for many, many reasons. Her culinary talent was only one of the thousands, but he still, and would always, love her most of all for her attributes that first made him fall in love with her: her heart, her spirit, her smile, her unwillingness to let any one go by with a problem without trying her best to cure it.

He ran his fingers through her long, black hair as he kissed her deeper. The candlelight twinkled on their matching wedding bands. For those and many other reasons, he had fallen in love with her. He had had a problem, too, though he'd not known it, but her smiles, her gentle touches, her kind heart, and loving ways had chased away all the horrors from his world. Now, as always after she'd first let him kiss her, he was engulfed by his love for her, and he showed her that love thoroughly and sweetly in the candlelight on that quiet, romantic All Hallow's Eve they shared together and every day and night thereafter that came through all the rest of eternity!

**The End**


End file.
